InGen Security Division
InGen Security Division is a security force established by InGen to originally protect Jurassic Park. After Masrani Global Corporation acquired InGen the company was reinvented into one of the most recognised paramilitary organisations and making the new dinosaur park Jurassic World the safest theme park on earth. Movies= Foundation The InGen Security Division was founded in 1992 or before as a small security firm founded to protect InGen's dinosaur park Jurassic Park. InGen Security guards accompanied game warden Robert Muldoon in transporting a vicious Velociraptor to the Raptor Pen after after multiple members of the Velociraptor Paddock were killed by The Big One. When the gatekeeper Jophery raised the gate of The Big One's containment unit, the raptor slammed herself against the wall of her enclosure releasing a violent vibration that pushed Jophery off the top of the cage and onto the ground. He landed near the opening of her enclosure where the raptor proceeded to drag him into the cage. Despite efforts from Robert Muldoon to save, the Velociraptor killed Jophery, which caused Robert to command the Security team to tase her into submission. This incident caused InGen to invite Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler, and lawyer Donald Gennaro to inspect Jurassic Park to see if it was safe for visitors. InGen Security personal probably evacuated Isla Nublar by boarding the boat C-3208 under the demands of Ray Arnold during the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. InGen's Security Divison would have most likely been called to provide services for Jurassic Park: San Diego if the plan didn't go astray. Masrani Masrani Global Corporation acquired InGen as well as its security division in 1997. InGen Security protected construction workers on Isla Nublar from its wildlife from 2002-2004 during the construction of Jurassic World, which they have protected as well ever since its opening. Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation, personally hired Vic Hoskins because of how well him and his team handled the "clean up" of three escaped Pteranodons from Isla Sorna who had traveled to Canada in 2001. Under Vic Hoskins, the InGen Security Divison went from a small, private security firm into a paramilitary organisation. They gained a partnership with the and has kept a watch on Isla Nublar, Isla Sorna, and their neighbouring islands. to prevent poachers and the prehistoric fauna from escaping ever since this partnership. In 2007, InGen Security developed CT-model drones with Masrani subsiderires Aerospace Dynamix and Mascom. In 2012 Editing InGen's Security Division initiated IBRIS Project that has lasted since this year. In 2014, Jurassic World, whom the security division protects, was said to be "the safest theme park on earth". From 2014-2015, InGen Security was involved in stopping the increase in Central American poaching vessels in the Meurtes Archipelago with the most recent operations conducted my the paramilitary force in the Gulf of Fernandez. Simon Masrani approved of a $225 million boost in funding for InGen Security in January of 2015. Indominus rex An Asset Containment Unit team consisting of Katashi Hamada, Lee, Miller, and Meyers where called to stop the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. Units Asset Containment Unit The Asset Containment Unit main role seems to make sure none of InGen's cloned prehistoric wildlife escapes their enclosures. They armed with a type of rifle and have camera technology in their uniforms that tracks their vitals and what they are seeing. A team lead by Katashi Hamada was called to stop the Indominus rex when she broke out.jurassicworld.org - Empire Magazine reveals new pictures from Jurassic World! (February 27, 2015) Retrieved from http://jurassicworld.org/?id=251#comments Jurassic Park Security As the earliest unit known, the intention of this unit was to defend Jurassic Park. Compared to the units that were established later in InGen Security's life, Jurassic Park Security had basic equipment and a basic uniform. They wore a blue jumpsuit and an orange hardhat with the Jurassic Park logo on it. Their armament consisted of electric prongs and M16-like rifles fitted with under barrel flashlights. This unit was disbanded after Jurassic Park was canceled and was succeeded by the Jurassic World Security unit. Jurassic World Security Jurassic World Security is the successor of the Jurassic Park Security unit. Not much is known about this unit outside of its primary goal to protect Jurassic World. They are armed with the same rifles the Asset Containment Unit has. Members *Vic Hoskins - Commander. *Drew Leggett - Strategist. *Hugh Winchester - Director of the Training Division. *Katashi Hamada - Asset Containment Unit Commander. *Lee - Asset Containment Unit Member. *Miller - Asset Containment Unit Member. *Meyers - Asset Containment Unit Member. Former *Jophery - Jurassic Park Security member, Velociraptor Paddock gatekeeper, deceased. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) In the introduction of the "Human Hunter" level of the PSX game The Lost World: Jurassic Park files of three members, guard dog trainer M. From, weapon specialist M. Heilemann, security officer J. Ingliasias, and Marksmen 1st Class R. Oyler are briefly seen. However, the division does not physically appear in the game. LEGO Jurassic Park The Jurassic Park Security unit is confirmed to appear in the game LEGO Jurassic World in a reenactment of famous opening sequence to the film . Legojpsecurity.png References Category:InGen Information